


Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus sits on his bench wondering how TJ could betray him. TJ visits him and he has something to say, and he wonders if Cyrus has something to tell him.





	Is There Anything You Want To Tell Me?

The night sky is full with stars lighting the ground below. Fireflies make their trips across all the yards, showcasing the illumination their lights make. Crickets chirp melodies, even making sure to be in tune with all the other wild noises. Everything about this night demonstrates the natural beauty the world has and how when working together, something beautiful can be created. 

Cyrus went to the side of his house and grabs a few pieces of chopped wood. He nearly scrapes himself due to not wearing gloves, and might've given himself a splinter. He knew he should've worn some sort of protection, not just because of handling wood but also from the chill atmosphere of the night. 

The breeze was the reason for the fire that Cyrus had started. Cyrus was enjoyed the calm night experience to attempt to relax. The fresh scent of the night world and all the noises helped him clear his mind. However, he could do without the cold weather and the sometimes harsh breezes. 

Cyrus chucked a few pieces into the fire. He sits back down on his bench, placing the remaining wood chucks to his side. He looks at his hands and notices a few small scrapes with a little blood. He wipes it off on his pants and puts his hands in his jacket pockets. His parents were right about hand protection, but the only pair of gloves he owns are from TJ, and didn't want to be reminded of him. 

After everything that the two of them went through, TJ just had to throw it all away for a girl he barely knew. A girl he had met one day and decided it was worth leaving a six month friendship. If costume day wasn't enough, TJ brought her to their special spot. He didn't know what to think, or what to do about it. He tried avoiding him, but he kept finding them together, seemingly enjoying themselves. 

Eventually he assumed they were dating, of course, why wouldn't they be. TJ is the cutest boy in the school, no wait, in the entire universe. Kira is kinda cute in a way, if he was into girls. Two cutes make a couple. Even though TJ had told him they weren't a thing, seeing them swing said otherwise. 

What hurts the most was the swings were Cyrus's place. He shared it with TJ because he felt something between them. It was where they could go to be themselves, without fear or embarrassment. And TJ ruined everything when he brought Kira there. 

A soft rustle on the grass startled Cyrus. He jumps to the other side of the bench and covers his eyes. He opens his fingers so that he could see. Through the small opening he gave himself, he sees a squirrel nibbling on an acorn. Cyrus sighs and returns to his usual side. He leans over the side to pet the animal, but the squirrel scurried off.

While he was too preoccupied with the squirrel, Cyrus couldn't hear the other noise coming from behind him. Next thing he knew a familiar boy took the seat next to him. 

Cyrus wasn't sure about what to say. He has the blankest stare and stared TJ in the eyes. The basketball boy looks like he had been crying, which Cyrus couldn't handle and looked at the ground. "What do you want? Why are you even here?"

TJ adjusts himself. He brings his legs together, hands in his lap. Unlike Cyrus, TJ couldn’t look away. He was so fixated on Cyrus that it physically hurts him to think about the pain he caused his friend. He feels like he deserves the pain, to justify what he made Cyrus feel. 

TJ moves his eyes along Cyrus’s body, noticing the position he’s in. He looks scared, upset, but mostly hurt. He gets a glance at the boy’s hands. He lets out a worried gasp as he could see some blood. Although it wasn’t much, he couldn’t help but to think of the worst. 

“Where are your gloves?” TJ asks in a calm tone. His voice cracked and it made Cyrus twitch from hearing him upset. “Do you need me to get you some?”

“You already did.” Cyrus quietly replies. He puts his hands back in his pockets. “That’s why I’m not wearing any.”

TJ sighs. He returns his glance to Cyrus’s face, taking notice of the shifting emotions. “I’m sorry.”

“What else is new. You keep saying that but you keep ditching me for Kira.”

“I wasn’t ditching you. I’ll be by myself and she’ll just show up.”

“Then why don’t you tell her to leave?” Cyrus manages to say, this time looking at TJ. This time he’s the one crying. 

TJ wipes his own face. “How many times do I have to apologize?”

“3000 times.”

“I’m sorry 3000.”

Cyrus barely lets out a chuckle. One that TJ couldn’t pick up. It didn’t matter how cute that reference was, it wasn’t enough. “You didn’t answer my question. If you really don’t want to keep having her around, why don’t you tell her? Why do you just accept her barging into your life?”

The tears started coming out. There wasn’t any use holding them in any longer. TJ tried staying strong like he said he would, but it was now to a point where it is now or never. 

He never thought it would be like this he imagined telling him at their spot, on a sunny day, preferably eating ice cream. It was supposed to be smooth, if Cyrus was accepting. But why wouldn’t he? He was alright with the gun, so he should be fine with knowing his secret. 

Well, part of his secret. The other part was what he was scared to say. 

TJ took in a deep breath and exhaled. The cold air caused him to see his breath. It dissolved in the air seconds later. Before he said anything, he looked right into Cyrus’s eyes. 

After seeing the the disappointment, TJ turned and and started beating his head while sobbing. “I can’t! I’m so stupid! If I say it you’ll never want to be my friend again!”

Without thinking, Cyrus grabs TJ’s hands, preventing him from severely hurting himself. “TJ, calm down. It can’t be that bad, right? Not as bad as the gun.”

“Worse.” 

Cyrus’s mouth dropped open. Now his mind couldn’t slow down. What could possibly be worse than being placed with a wild kid with a gun? Did TJ do something that was even more illegal? He attempted to let go of TJ’s hands, but didn’t. He somehow felt comfort this way. 

TJ didn’t bother looking at Cyrus as he explained. “Kira is blackmailing me.”

Along with shaking his head in disbelief, Cyrus pats TJ’s hands. “What? How? What could she possibly have against you? You’re the honest and sweetest person I know.”

Silent tears trail down TJ’s face, watering the grass beneath them. His lips quivered. “I’m gay.” 

Cyrus silently gasps, not wanting to believe him. He didn’t know of this was a joke and was secretly planning to make him feel worse. He didn’t have time to intervene because TJ continued talking. 

“Cyrus, I haven’t been my full self around you. It’s been so hard to spend time with you knowing I was keeping the biggest part of who I am a secret. Each day it kills me. And what kills me even more is that I care about you, a lot. I have feelings for you, Cyrus Goodman. Feelings that boys shouldn’t have for one another. I tried to deny it, hold it back, but I can’t change what’s going on. Kira found out and threatened to put me to the school if I didn’t hang with her. I wish I was strong enough to be myself, but I’m just weak. I was scared that if you knew, you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. I can’t believe that I’m about to say this, but I need to be completely honest. I love you.”

TJ couldn’t stop crying. His face is completely soaking wet from the tears. Cyrus pulls out a handkerchief and offers it to him. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Cyrus froze in place. Not because of the weather, but out of concern if he knew. Why else would he ask? “Like what?”

“Like how do you feel? Weird? Grossed out? Angry?”

None of those, to be exact. Cyrus couldn’t ever be angry at TJ. Sure, he’s been upset these past few weeks because of Kira, but now that he knows the truth, he couldn’t feel anything other than hope. 

“TJ, all I have to say is that you’re not alone.”

TJ looks at Cyrus, confused. Cyrus reaches his hand out and stopped at the halfway point of the bench. TJ caught on and moves his and ends up on top of his. They maneuver a bit until they’re in the hand holding position. 

Cyrus scoots over, TJ did the same. Cyrus leans over and rests on TJ’s rights side with his head on his shoulder. The warmth from TJ is all that Cyrus needs in this cold world.


End file.
